


Dear Harry

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is in love with Harry. He decides to write him a letter explaining all of his feelings, but the letter happens to fall into the hands of one Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Harry

It had been a long, painful day. Lessons had been exceedingly boring – more than usual – and the copious amounts of homework that they had been given was the most depressing thing that Draco Malfoy could possibly think of. While he had been in his Astronomy class, his owl had appeared with a letter around its leg. He'd taken the letter and put it into his bag for later.

When Draco finally arrived back into the Slytherin common room after his painful day, he pulled the letter out of his bad and began opening it. He didn't recognise the handwriting on the envelope – it wasn't very good handwriting. In fact, it was almost unreadable. It didn't even look like his name on the front. It was definitely not like the writing he usually saw on letters from important people and members of his family.

Feeling confused at who the letter could be from, Draco unsealed the envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment from inside.

' _Dear Harry,'_

Draco wasn't sure whether to read on. Obviously the letter was meant for Potter. He grinned. This was an opportunity like no other. If he didn't seize the opportunity, he knew he'd regret it.

' _Wow, I can't believe I'm writing this to you, but I can't work up the courage to say it to your face. I guess being in Gryffindor doesn't really make you brave. Heh. Bloody hell, I'm nervous. Right, so you're the best mate I could ask for. Hermione's great too, but she's not you. For about three years now, I've been feeling things I shouldn't be feeling. I know you may freak out, and never want to speak to me again but I feel like I'm going crazy without telling you how I feel. I'm gay, and I'm in love with you. I'm sorry. I can't help my feelings. I just thought you should know._

_Love,_

_Ron xxx'_

Draco put the letter down on the windowsill, a smug smirk gracing his pointed face. He folded the letter up with satisfaction. He turned around at the sound of the common room door opening, and to his delight he saw Crabbe and Goyle shuffling into the common room, stuffing their faces with chocolate – as usual.

"Hey boys, you'll never guess what I've found!" Draco said triumphantly, waving the letter around like a flag.

"What?" Crabbe grunted with a mouthful of chocolate. Draco unfolded the letter and practically shoved it into Crabbe's chocolatey hand.

The two larger boys squinted at the parchment for a good minute or two. Draco was getting impatient. He folded his arms and tapped his foot on the stone floor.

"So, what do you think?" Draco asked finally.

"I can't read," Crabbe whined. "You know that."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, give it here you moron!" he said, snatching the letter back, making Crabbe drop his chocolates in the process. Crabbe hurriedly picked them back up and continued eating them like nothing had happened.

Draco read the letter aloud to his friends, grimacing at some parts, and once he was finished reading it, the three of them sniggered loudly amongst themselves. Draco's naturally pale face was red as a tomato by the end of it.

"Oh, these two homos will get a nice little surprise at dinner tonight," Draco announced after they had stopped sniggering. This only led to more sniggering and Crabbe doubling over in laughter and almost choking on the chocolate. Draco re-folded the letter and placed it safely in his robes pocket, proceeding to go off to late Quidditch practice.

* * *

Ron Weasley edged nervously around the corner of the corridor leading into the Great Hall, hoping desperately that his best friend, Harry wasn't there.

Earlier that day, Ron had written a letter to Harry that should have been delivered by now. The letter was revealing his feelings for his best friend. He was in love with Harry, but was too afraid to tell him in person.

 _Ron_ , he told himself. _If you didn't want him to know, then why did you send him that letter?_

He did want Harry to know of his feelings, just so that there wouldn't be any secrets between them, and he also had this very tiny amount of hope that just _maybe_ Harry would return these feelings. Still, sending the letter and finally admitting how he felt didn't make it any less daunting walking into the Great Hall and having to face Harry.

The whole situation would be completely awkward. He felt physically nauseous with the nerves.

_What if he's told someone? What if he doesn't want to talk to me, and he's convinced Hermione to hate me too? What if he is homophobic?_

Panic overcame him. He had always been a pessimistic person, so his hopes were not very high. He took a deep breath.

_Calm down, Ron. If he hates you, he hates you. There's nothing you can do now – the damage is done. You need to deal with it. You're the one who made this happen._

He tried his hardest to push everything out of his mind, and he walked straight into the Great Hall and took his seat opposite Harry and Hermione. He purposely avoided eye contact with Harry. He could feel his ears getting hot – a horrible trait he had.

"Hey, Ron," Hermione beamed, smiling. Ron smiled back half-heartedly.

"Hi," he mumbled, keeping his eyes on his food. He was not surprised that Harry hadn't spoken to him yet – it must have been as awkward for Harry as it was for him. He understood that. Of course he did.

"Where have you been all day?" Harry asked, suddenly breaking Ron out of his thoughts. Ron swallowed hard and looked up at Harry. Just making eye contact with Harry made Ron regret his decision to look up, so he hastily looked back down at the food he knew he wouldn't eat due to his nervous nausea.

"Uh, just in the, er, common room. Just, uh, studying," he managed to spew out, going redder at how much he was stuttering.

_Merlin, now I can't even speak normally without sounding like a total idiot. Maybe I really have ruined our friendship._

Ron frowned at this thought – the idea that their friendship could be over was one of the worst thoughts imaginable.

Harry didn't seem to find Ron's stuttering off though.

"Ah okay," Harry said. "You should have come and watched us at Quidditch practice. We were timetabled at the same time as the Slytherins, and Malfoy actually got hit by the Snitch! Has _anyone_ ever been hit by the Snitch before? Only Malfoy."

"That isn't funny, Harry," Hermione frowned. "He was injured."

Ron laughed a little. "What happened?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"He fell off of his broom and broke his wrist, the git. Got what he deserved."

"Shame," Ron said, feeling slightly happier. If Malfoy was hurt, then they day was automatically a better day.

Ron was glad that Harry was acting normal towards him. It was all he could really ask for. A sudden slam of the Great Hall doors averted everybody's attention towards the front of the hall.

"Speak of the devil," Harry muttered, glaring.

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway with a look on his face that was a mixture of angry and exhilarated. It was an odd expression, but a kind of scary one at the same time.

The blond Slytherin had his eyes on Harry, Ron and Hermione as he started walking towards them, keeping the same expression on his pointed face.

 _This can't be good_ , Ron thought.

Malfoy's icy blue eyes were fixed mainly on Harry and Ron, swiftly moving back and forth between them like a hungry animal ready to attack its prey. He smirked as he got closer to the table, and he had Crabbe and Goyle either side of him like two burly bodyguards. They wore similar but less graceful smirks on their faces than Draco. Crabbe had a smudge of what looked like chocolate on his chubby face.

When the three Slytherins reached the Gryffindor table, Harry grinned gleefully. Malfoy raised his eyebrows at him.

"Come to complain about that broken wrist of yours, huh?" Harry asked. "Because we don't have any sympathy."

"You jinxed that Snitch. Don't pretend you didn't, and don't worry - Professor Snape will be hearing about this soon, as will my father, I swear it."

"Oh, I'm quaking in my boots," Harry said, rolling his eyes and turning back to his food.

"Potter," Malfoy spat. "If you think you'll get away with this, then you have another thing coming."

"Just bugger off to your own table and leave me alone, Malfoy," Harry replied. Malfoy glanced at Crabbe and Goyle and smirked once more.

"Or what, eh, Potter? You'll tell your Mummy? Oh wait, she's dead."

Crabbe and Goyle burst into fits of laughter. Hermione rose to her feet, shaking with anger, her fists clenched at her side. Ron was furious.

Harry stood up and shoved Malfoy onto the stone floor of the Great Hall. Malfoy let out a loud, high-pitched squeal. As he fell, he reached for Harry, pulling him down with him and succeeding in pulling out a clump of his hair.

By now, everybody's eyes were on the two boys fighting. Malfoy had Harry pinned to the ground now, and was punching him repeatedly in the face. Harry had seemed to have lost the energy to fight back.

" _STOP IT_!" Ron shouted, standing up and pulling his wand out, pointing it at the Slytherin.

Malfoy glanced up, face sweaty and full of excitement. "Why would I do that? What's it to you?"

"He's my best mate, let him go and I'll leave you unscathed, you piece of scum," Ron yelled defiantly, sounding braver than he was feeling.

Malfoy let out the most patronising of laughs. "Best friend?" he cried, hysterically. "Ha! More like _boyfriend_."

Ron had now gone deathly pale. How did Malfoy know?

"Oh yeah, I saw your pathetic little love letter addressed to Potter, here," Malfoy continued, answering Ron's unspoken question. Malfoy looked like all of his Christmases had come at once. He wrenched Harry up by the shirt and flung him back to Ron and Hermione. "Ah, he's no fun anyway. He's too weak to even fight back. Have him, all yours, he's just as pathetic as you, Weasley. Oh and before I forget – Potter, take this. I believe it was meant for you but happened to be delivered to me by mistake. Enjoy."

He tossed the letter at Harry and then smirked cruelly at Ron before stalking out of the Great Hall without another word, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

The room was now completely silent. Everybody was staring at Harry and Ron. The awkward silence was broken suddenly by Hermione darting out of the room with tears streaming down her cheeks. Quiet whispers followed her departure but all eyes were still on the two boys. Ron's heart was thumping loud and hard in his chest. Could it get any worse?

"Carry on, everyone. Nothing to see here," Professor McGonagall said, gesturing for everybody to carry on eating. "Potter, ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry groaned. "But what about Malfoy?"

"Oh don't worry, he will get a severe telling-off," McGonagall assured him, lips thinner than he'd seen in a long time.

Ron just tuned out. He couldn't stay here with Harry. Not after what had just happened. He had just been outed in front of the entire school by his enemy, and Harry had the letter in his hand. His eyes stung and he knew he would cry like a baby if he stayed. Without a word, he turned and walked slowly out of the room, trying not to draw anymore unnecessary attention to himself.

* * *

Harry was now left alone at the table. He wasn't too sure what Malfoy had been talking about, and his curiosity was killing him. He didn't want to open the letter in the Great Hall because beady eyes were still on him. Could people not mind their own business?

He put a hand up to his face to make sure his injuries weren't too bad, and headed out. When he was in the corridor he pulled the parchment out of his pocket and opened it.

As he read the words his mouth started going drier and drier. Surely this must be a prank. Of course it was – it was _Malfoy_ who had handed the letter to him.

But then, why did Ron not say anything in the Great Hall?

In fact, Ron had been acting a bit weird at dinner. Perhaps he had already assumed that Harry had read the letter?

He wasn't sure what he was to do. Ron was in love with him. His _male_ best friend was in love with him. It just couldn't sink in.

The thought was so foreign and strange to him, but he knew it was something he had to deal with sooner than later.

The only option was to talk to Ron, as much as the idea of talking to him sounded painfully awkward.

Sighing, he resigned to head up to the Gryffindor tower, apprehensive for the conversation that was to come.

When Harry reached the door to the dormitory, he stopped.

_What the hell am I supposed to say to him? How do I even initiate this convaersation? Maybe I shouldn't mention it._

He decided that it was a good plan not to mention it. They could get back to normal, surely. Harry opened the door to his dormitory, and walked in. Seamus and Dean were sniggering in the corner, eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and making faces at the ones that they were eating.

"Hey Harry," Seamus said on his entry. "Want one?"

"No thanks, I'll pass."

Ron was sitting on his bed, reading The Daily Prophet – which he had already read today – not looking up once at Harry. He noticed how unbelievably nervous Ron looked, bright red and swaying back and forwards like he was about to have some sort of meltdown. He obviously wasn't making any effort to talk to Harry. Harry knew he had to be the one to break the awkwardness.

"Hi," Harry said, sitting down next to Ron as casually as he could. Ron looked up at him.

"Hi," he replied, and then went back to reading an article.

"So, what are you reading?"

"Um nothing really," Ron mumbled.

"Cool."

"Cool."

Harry didn't know what else to say. He thought frantically. "So, er, thanks for sticking up for me today. Malfoy really _was_ hurting me." Ron looked up from his paper again.

"Oh," he said. "It was no problem." He looked back down.

Harry didn't want it to be like this – to have to try so hard to make a conversation with his best friend. It wasn't good. The silence made him very uncomfortable. It was at this point that he knew what had to be done. He wasn't getting anywhere with pretending nothing had happened. He needed to discuss the letter with Ron.

"Ron?" he said finally.

"Yeah?"

"Can I speak to you for a minute? In the bathroom?"

"Yeah ok," Ron replied weakly. He folded up the newspaper and put it down on the bedside table, and they got up in silence and walked over to the bathroom.

"Going for a snog, eh?" asked Dean, teasingly. Harry scowled at him. They got into the bathroom and shut the door. Then the awkward silence began – again. Neither of them knew what to say. Ron just looked down at his shoes.

"You must know why I want to talk to you," Harry said, breaking the silence. What else could he say? Ron just nodded in response.

"Firstly, I just want to know - seems silly to ask, but _did_ you write this?" Harry asked, sort of hoping Ron would say no. He knew though. The was Ron was acting, he _knew_ he had to have written it.

"Yes, I wrote it," he mumbled, still looking at his shoes.

"Okay. But Ron, why are you so nervous?"

"Because."

"Because?" Harry prompted.

"You're going to hate me forever and never speak to me again-"

"- and why the hell would I do that?" Harry cut in. Ron looked up at him for the first time since they had entered the bathroom.

"I just thought."

"Well, you though wrong," Harry said, sternly. "Look, Ron. You don't have to be nervous. I'm not acting any different, and won't act any different with you than usual. You're my best friend. I won't even speak about it if you don't want me to, I promise."

"Really?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"Oh. Thanks. But, there's something I want ask you," Ron said, sounding nervous once again.

Harry didn't like the way this conversation was going. "Okay, go on."

"Do you-" Ron paused. "-I mean, would you – er, never mind."

"Spit it out," Harry said, laughing a little to try and lighten the mood.

"Do you – I mean, could you feel the same way?" Ron asked.

Harry just stared at Ron. He should have known that this question was coming, yet he hadn't prepared an answer. He didn't want to hurt Ron.

"Um…"

"Oh, okay," Ron said quickly, flushing red. "I didn't expect you to anyway."

"No, Ron. I didn't say that I _don't_ feel the same way," Harry said before he could stop himself. The sudden flicker of hope in Ron's eyes made Harry feel awful. "But, I didn't say I _do_ feel the same way either. I mean I've never really thought about it before."

Ron looked down again.

"Okay," he mumbled, sounding miserable.

"Just give me some time," Harry said. "Let me sort things out in my head. I haven't ever even considered that I could be gay, let alone fancying you."

"Okay," Ron said again.

"Shall we?" Harry said, gesturing to the bathroom door. Ron nodded.

They walked out of the bathroom and back into their dormitory. All eyes were on them, and now Neville was in the room.

"So..." said Seamus, smiling.

"So?" Harry repeated, walking over to his bed.

"So, what happened?" asked Seamus sounding interested. Harry couldn't believe how nosy everybody was. It really wasn't anybody else's business.

"None of your business," he said.

Ron walked over to his bed and started getting changed into his pyjamas.

"What are you talking about?" Neville asked, speaking for the first time.

"You really want to know?" Dean said. Neville nodded, eager to find out.

"It's nobody's business," Harry tried to say, but he was cut off.

"Basically, Ron wrote a love note to Harry."

" _Love note?"_ asked Neville. Ron got up quickly, seemingly frustrated.

"Yes, I wrote a note, big bloody deal!" Ron yelled. "You want to see it? Ask Harry. Otherwise, keep your nose out of my business, okay?" he said angrily and then got back into bed.

Everyone was a little surprised by Ron's outburst, but nobody said another word that night.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Ron tried to avoid contact with Harry, and stay as far away as possible from him, to prevent rumours spreading. As they sat down, they noticed Hermione was already there.

"Hi," Harry said to her. Hermione looked up and smiled pleasantly.

"Oh, hello Harry," she looked at Ron. "Ron," she nodded, smile fading. Ron was a little puzzled by her behaviour but continued with eating his breakfast.

"What was wrong with you last night?" he asked Hermione.

"Nothing," she snapped.

"Then why did you storm off crying?" asked Ron.

"It doesn't matter, Ron," Hermione sighed, standing up. "I'm going."

She headed off before they could say another word to one another.

"So," Ron said, starting to feel awkward again now that it was just him and Harry. "Er-"

"Don't tell me you still feel nervous talking to me," Harry said, as if reading Ron's thoughts straight out of his head.

"Nah, course not!" Ron lied, putting on a smile.

"Good." Harry said. Again, there was a very awkward silence. It was broken by Malfoy's sneering voice.

"Hello." he said.

"Why are you talking to me?" Harry demanded.

"I wasn't talking to _you_ Potter, as much as you think the world revolves around you. I was talking to your boyfriend." he laughed nastily. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What?" Ron snapped.

"I said hello to you, Weasley," Malfoy said. "What kind of reply is that? They say _I'm_ the rude one."

"Get away from our table." Harry said.

"Or what?" Malfoy challenged, looking excited.

"Just bugger off!" Ron yelled.

"Nope" Malfoy replied, clearly enjoying himself.

"Just ignore him," Harry said.

They tried to ignore him, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. All they could hear was Malfoy muttering to people about how "gay" they were together.

Then, probably because he wasn't getting any attention, the Slytherin started to yell.

"EWWW! Potter and Weasley are holding hands under the table!" Crabbe and Goyle, who had appeared by his side as always, burst out laughing at this.

"Leave them alone," said Neville timidly.

"Oh, are you part of this too then? Bet you've been joining in!" Malfoy seemed to be getting more and more excited by the second. "They're having a threesome!"

"No, I have a girlfriend," said Neville, blushing.

"How wonderful for you." Malfoy replied in a bored tone. "I simply can't contain my excitement."

He looked back at Harry and Ron and smirked nastily. "Oh, you two homos would probably like to see the front page of the newspaper."

Malfoy started waving the Daily Prophet around in front of them "Let me see it," said Harry, angrily. He snatched the paper off of Malfoy, and started reading it along with Ron.

_'Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, who famously defeated You-Know-Who at the age of one, seems to be having his first ever romance according to an inside source. It was not a known fact until yesterday evening that Harry Potter is homosexual. It is rumoured that he is in a relationship by his pureblood classmate and best friend, Ronald Weasley._

_Both Hogwarts students have known each other for a while, and have recently made their relationship official. Potter has come out of the closet, which has shocked many other students, but some have called their relationship "cute" and have said that it was "always bound to happen" while other have said it is "disgusting" and an "abomination"._

_According to an inside source, Potter states, "I'm glad Ron and I can be together in public. It shows how much we care for each other, that we're not afraid to let people see us together."_

_Some students have reported the presence of a love note written by Weasley, in which he admits his feelings for Potter, which, allegedly, is how the two became a couple to begin with. The couple's classmate, Draco Malfoy has stated, "I've spotted them holding hands and kissing, It's really quite disturbing."_

_People are beginning to question how long the relationship will last. Weasley states, "Harry and I don't plan on breaking up any time soon, we're too in love."_

_We'll see how this works out in the future but for now, we wish Potter and Weasley all the best with their first taste of young love.'_

Harry looked up in anger at Ron, who was currently a deep shade of scarlet.

"Why the hell would you tell anyone this?" Harry yelled, furious. "You're such a liar!"

"Me? I haven't told anyone anything!" Ron said defensively. "I wouldn't!"

"Sure," Harry said, sounding annoyed. He stood up and stalked off towards the first lesson of the day which was Care of Magical Creatures. Ron stood up to follow.

"Ooooh, arguments already?" Malfoy teased, purposely walking into Ron and nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Oh, just leave it Malfoy!" Seamus said, turning to Ron and standing up. "Come on, let's just go to our lesson."

* * *

When they arrived outside Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures, Ron noticed that Harry and Hermione were standing up near the front, both glaring at him.

"Oooh, tension," Malfoy muttered, loud enough for everybody to hear. Ron felt his ears going pink again. He needed to stop doing this.

Just on time, before Malfoy could say anything else, Hagrid appeared from inside his hut.

"Alrigh', we have alot ter do terday. I will put yer in ter groups of four an' wait fer further instructions." he said. "Righ', Harry an' Hermione, join up with Ron an' Seamus."

At this point Ron tunes out. He had to work with Harry and Hermione, who were both annoyed with him. He sighed as they came to join him, both of them looking rather uncomfortable.

"Okay, so terday we'll be looking at very small creatures called Hybirds. Yeh see they're about the size of a galleon, yeh see 'em?" he pointed to a small group of Hybirds. They _were_ tiny, and they looked like birds (hence the name). They varied in colour from grey to black to white and to brown, and they were making very high pitched noises. "Now, we'll be studying these fer a couple of weeks, so yer gonna need ter know the basics. The high pitched noise they're making now means they're hungry. Yeh'll notice there's a small box of forest rice in front of yer. I want yer ter feed 'em. Go on," he smiled and started feeding his own Hybirds.

"Ow, it bit me!" squealed Hermione, as soon as they started. Hagrid appeared over her shoulder.

"Yeh'll learn that yeh need ter drop the rice next ter it, otherwise yeh'll get bitten," he said too late for Hermione, and he gave a quick demonstration. He then walked off to check on the other groups.

"I don't think Ron said anything to the Daily Prophet Harry," Seamus said, while dropping a few grains of forest rice next to his creature. Ron looked down, embarrassed. Did they have to talk about this while Ron was standing right there. At the same time he was glad that Seamus was standing up for him.

"Why would you think that?" asked Harry.

"Well, why would he speak to them? And if he did, why would he lie? I think it's just Skeeter, you know how she's always making things up."

"Mmh," Harry said.

"I've finished. Hagrid! What should I do now?" asked Hermione. Hagrid walked over to their group, looking impressed.

"Blimey Hermione, that were quick! Yer good at this. Well, I've nothing else fer yer ter do so yeh can leave early," he said, smiling down at here and turning to the rest of the class. "Anyone who finishes can leave early so get a move on," he announced loudly, and almost immediately people started working quicker.

Ron finished feeding his Hybirds and started walking back up towards the castle. He stopped when he heard something.

"Ron, wait up!" he heard Harry shout. Ron's heart started beating faster and faster, as he thought of all of the possibilities of what Harry could say to him.

"Y-yeah?" he stuttered, barely able to talk over the thumping of his heart.

"I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry I blamed you," Harry said, breathlessly. "You probably didn - no, you _didn't_ say all of that rubbish to the Prophet."

Ron smiled, relieved. He hated when Harry wasn't talking to him. "Thanks," he said.

"Come here," Harry said, pulling Ron into a tight embrace. At this point, Ron's heart seemed to have nearly stopped functioning.

 _I'm hugging Harry. Harry's hugging me!_ Ron thought with the biggest of smiles on his face. The feeling of Harry's arms wrapped around him made him realise how much he wanted to be with Harry. He knew this was how he wanted it to between them, all of time. He hugged Harry tighter, inhaling his amazing smell.

_Merlin, I love him so much. Please don't make this stop._

But of course, it did end. Ron felt cold and empty as Harry's arms unwrapped from around him.

They walked back to the castle together, and Hermione looked furious that Harry and Ron had made up. This didn't stop her from walking with them, though.

"Potions," Harry groaned. "Snape," he groaned again.

"Yeah, I know," Ron muttered, dreading the thought. Harry laughed.

 _Amazing laugh he has,_ Ron thought. Hermione glared at them.

"Hermione, what's _actually_ wrong with you? What did I do exactly?" Ron asked, getting more and more irritated by her every second. Hermione turned red.

"You should know," she said, storming off again. Ron stared after her wondering what the hell went through girls' minds.

"I know what's wrong with her," Harry said.

"What?"

"Well, I don't' know if she wanted me to tell you this but I will. She really likes you. And after that um, letter, she feels really heart-broken that you don't feel the same way," Harry said, frowning. Ron was confused.

"Why would she like _me_?" he asked incredulously.

"Well I don't know, do I? You're attractive, funny, nice, friendly, loving."

Ron blushed. He couldn't believe he was hearing this - especially from Harry. "T-thanks," he stuttered quietly.

They arrived at potions class five minutes early as they had finished their last lesson early. Hermione was already waiting outside. Ron looked at her.

"What?" she shouted at him, nostrils flaring. Ron backed away.

"Nothing," he said, hardly able to speak.

 _Great,_ he thought. _Now I'm afraid to speak to both of my friends._

Professor Snape marched past and opened the door. "In," he ordered. "You three are early today, why may that be?" he looked at the three of them suspiciously. "Potter?"

"Um, Hagrid let us out early so we decided to wait outside your classroom," he replied timidly.

"Five points from Gryffindor for loitering in the hallways outside my class," Snape said. "Each."

"So unfair. You come late and you get detention. You come early and you lose house points. You can never win!" Hermione whispered furiously to Harry. He nodded. After the rest of the class had arrived, they all settled down to listen to their instructions.

"We will be having a _fun_ lesson today. I'll bring around a cauldron with strips of parchment with different ingredients and instructions. No two pieces of parchment will be the same. They all make a different potion. You're going to each make a potion and your partner will drink it. You will then try to guess the name of the potion you made. People who guess correctly will get to keep their potions if they wish. Everyone get into pairs," Professor Snape droned on in his usual monotone.

"Want to be my partner?" Harry asked.

"Yeah okay," Ron replied. Snape reached their table and held out the cauldron.

"Pick one, Potter, Weasley," he said while shaking the cauldron to mix the potion instructions up. Harry picked one, and then Ron did. Ron's seemed to be significantly longer than Harry's.

"Ah, mine's going to take ages to make," Ron said, sighing. Harry smiled.

"Well, mine's really quick. I'll help you if I finish first," he said and started reading through his ingredients. Ron looked at his own:

**_\- 5 Ashwinder eggs_ **

**_\- 2 Rose thorns_ **

**_\- 100g Peppermint_ **

**_\- 1 Powdered moonstone_ **

**_*Take the 5 Ashwinder eggs and break them into the cauldron, with the shells. Stir anti-clockwise for 1 minute._ **

**_*Add a pinch of Powdered moonstone, until the mixture turns light blue. Stir anti-clockwise for 1 minute._ **

**_*Add 50g Peppermint. Stir slowly anti-clockwise(3 turns per minute) for 1 minute._ **

**_*Add 2 Rose thorns. Wait for potion to turn white._ **

**_*Add 50g Peppermint. Stir slowly clockwise(2 turns per minute)for 3 minutes._ **

**_*Leave potion until it turns deep red. Then it is ready for use._ **

* * *

After Ron had finished brewing his potion, he couldn't believe that he had actually successfully created a potion. It was deep red, as it was supposed to be. He also couldn't believe that he'd finished before Harry, as Harry's potion had much less instructions. He soon found out that Harry had to wait a five minute interval between adding each ingredient, and most of the time he was stirring.

"My arm is killing me!" Harry said, after stirring his potion for the last five minutes continuously. He eventually finished though.

Harry's potion was black. Ron didn't think it looked like it could be drunk. After another ten minutes, everyone's potions seemed to be ready, so Snape called for silence.

"Now, you will drink each other's potions. We don't have much Bezoar left, so you'd better have made these well, otherwise there is a great risk of death in this classroom today," he said, without a trace of joke in his voice. Everyone looked around at each other, frightened. Nobody wanted to be the first to start.

Finally, Neville gave in. He grabbed Seamus' potion and took a quick swig. Immediately, huge red boils appeared all over his face, with large amounts of pus leaking out of them. Everyone else suddenly wanted to try each other's potions, mainly because they were repulsed by Neville's face.

There were people growing extra tall, extra small, fat, skinny, people whose hair colour was changing, people whose voices were changing. Hermione collapsed after drinking Lavender's potion. Ron wanted to check if she was okay, but he heard footsteps approaching behind him. Footsteps that could only belong to Snape.

"Why aren't we drinking each other's potions?" Snape asked. Ron turned around and noticed that Harry was holding out his potion for Ron to take. They didn't hesitate; Snape was standing right next to them. They both took a sip of their potions.

Ron felt the ice-cold potion trickle down his throat. He noticed that Harry's glasses were hanging in an odd way, and it was very annoying. "Harry, sort out your stupid glasses, idiot!" he shouted.

"Ron," Harry said softly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't call me 'Ron'"

"Why?"

"Because you're a nasty, ignorant, idiotic low life, that's why! I _hate_ you!" Ron snapped, throwing his book at Harry.

Everyone was now watching. Harry suddenly burst into tears. Nobody was speaking. Nobody knew what to say - their eyes were fixed on Harry and Ron.

"B-but, I'm in love with you," Harry cried, wiping the tears from his eyes. He walked up to Ron and put his arms around him. Ron shrugged them off violently.

"Get off of me, you nasty fowl git" he shouted and punched him square in the face. Everybody gasped. Snape was smiling.

"But Ron – I love you! Don't hurt me! I'm in love with you!" Harry put his hand on Ron's face and started stroking it, with a huge grin. Ron grabbed for his wand.

"STOP!" Snape shouted, standing between them. "Weasley, do you know what potion Potter has made for you?"

"No, I just know I hate that ugly excuse for a boy!" he sneered, glaring nastily and Harry, while Harry blew endless kisses at him.

"Potter, do you know what Weasley has made for you to drink?" he asked Harry. Harry stopped blowing kisses, and looked up at Snape and smiled.

"I love Ron!" he shouted cheerily, and ran over to hug him tightly.

"Okay, that's enough, Potter. Seeing as neither of you can name your potions, I will tell the class. Weasley has made a love potion, if it isn't obvious already. Potter, on the other hand, has created a hate potion. The ultimate love-hate relationship" he smirked. "I don't need to get an antidote for this."

"What? You can't leave them like that!" Dean yelled.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do in my classroom! Five points from Gryffindor. Now, this is easily enough cured. Weasley, drink your own potion. Now."

Reluctantly, Ron stepped forward and took his own potion and took a sip. He felt normal.

"Ron! You're not angry anymore! I love how you can change your mood so quickly. It's one of the many things I love about you!" Harry gushed, running over and hugging Ron. Ron looked confused, but went with it - after all, he was getting to hug Harry.

"Yes Potter. Now you may drink _your_ potion." he gestured towards the black potion. Harry wouldn't let go of Ron.

"Haha, Weasley is _loving_ this," Malfoy put in.

"Enough, Malfoy. _POTTER_!" Snape shouted. Harry let go of Ron and looked up at Snape, dreamily. "Drink the black potion, now."

By the way Harry was walking, it was like he was sleep-walking. He was swaying back and forth, murmuring "I love Ron." Ron blushed again at this, and pretended not to hear.

When Harry reached the potion, he took one long look at Ron, and then started drinking the potion. Instantly, he started to straighten up. He looked around at the staring eyes.

"I didn't just do that, did I?" he asked, mortified. Snape smiled evilly.

"One of the side affects of the Love potion. You remember the embarrassing things you do while under the influence of the potion." he walked back to the front of the class. "That's all for today. You may leave. Miss Brown, please bring Miss Granger to the front so I can give her the antidote to the Sleeping potion."

Harry and Ron walked out of the class, more embarrassed than ever, with all eyes on them.

* * *

It was Lunch time. Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall. They'd been walking in silence since they left Potions. Ron looked at Harry.

"Harry, what did your potion do to me?" he asked. "I can't remember. I just remember Snape standing over us telling us to take the potions, and next minute you were... you know, hugging me."

"Oh, uh you really hated me," he laughed. "You were throwing loads of insults at me and throwing things at me, while I was saying I was in love with you and stuff."

"Oh okay. Sorry about, you know, throwing things at you," Ron said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, as they sat down at the table. Other Gryffindors were staring at them. Neville was bursting his last boil, which then caused Dean to throw up.

Harry and Ron were relieved that this took the attention off of themselves. "Hermione's coming in," Harry said. Ron looked up.

"Seems I've missed it," Hermione said, sitting down next to them.

"Missed what?" asked Ron.

"Missed you and Harry fighting and hugging and whatever else you did."

"Glad you missed it," said Harry. Hermione shuffled in her seat.

"Ron, can I, uh, speak to you for a moment?" she asked uneasily. Ron was a little confused.

"Yeah okay," he said. They got up and stepped outside the Great Hall.

Hermione looked at her hands. "You probably want to know why I've been acting how I've been acting," she said slowly. Ron nodded - though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah."

"Well, you see, I really -I," she turned pink. "-I really _like_ you."

"I like you too Hermione," said Ron smiling. He was trying to act oblivious, but failing.

"No, not like that. I _really really_ like you," she said, looking into his eyes.

"Oh," said Ron. He was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but her eyes were gazing into his. An idea crossed his mind. What if he started going out with Hermione? That way he could forget about Harry. It was perfect.

"I think I may like you too," Ron lied. Hermione looked confused.

"But what about Harry?"

"That's not true. None of it," Ron said. "I like _you_."

Hermione beamed at him. "Does this mean that we're officially a couple?"

"Yes, it does," Ron smiled. He felt absolutely awful using her this way, but it was his last option.

They headed back into the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry.

"Shall I tell him?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Go on."

"Harry," Hermione said. "Ron and I are a couple."

"Oh," Harry said, glancing between them in confusion. "Um, okay. That's great."

"Are you happy for us?" Hermione asked.

"I guess so," Harry said, smiling slightly. Ron nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Hermione's hand on his own. He pulled his hand away, and he could see that she was upset.

"We're a couple now, Ron."

"I know," he muttered.

"Please hold my hand."

Ron couldn't do this. It had been a mistake, and he knew it. He sighed. "Look, Hermione. I'm really sorry. This was a big mistake. I can't do this."

Hermione's nostrils flared and she nodded quickly, blinking out tears. "Right. I should have known. Thanks, Ron."

"Thanks for what?"

"For showing me what an arse you are!" she said loudly, standing up and walking away.

Ron turned to Harry and shrugged.

* * *

Later that day, Harry and Ron were sitting on the sofas in the Gryffindor common room. The common room was empty because everybody was still down in the Great Hall eating lunch.

"I don't know why I did it, it was wrong," Ron said to Harry. "I didn't want to hurt her like that. I feel awful."

"You did it because-" Harry said. "-Because of me," he finished. Ron nodded. He felt like crying. Over the past two days, his life had become terrible.

"I just thought, that me being in love with you. It's ruining our friendship and-" he couldn't help it anymore. He started crying. Tears fell down his face as he thought of everything that had happened. He wished he was somebody else – anybody else. As long as they weren't in unrequited love with their best friend, ruining their friendship, and they weren't using their other best friend, to stop themselves hurting. He cried harder. Then, to his surprise, he felt two strong, warm arms wrap around his body, holding him tightly.

"It's okay, Ron," Harry said quietly, pulling him closer. "It's not ruining our friendship. Don't think that. In fact, it's bringing us closer, you see?" he wrapped his arms around Ron tighter. Ron rested his head on Harry's shoulder and he sighed.

"I j-just wish that y-you were doing th-this because you l-love me, and not b-because you're m-my friend," sobbed Ron.

"You know, seeing you potentially being with Hermione – it really upset me," Harry said slowly. "It made me sort of uncomfortable." Ron lifted his head to look at Harry, confused.

"What do y-you mean?"

"I felt jealous. Of her, I mean. _I_ wanted to be the one. I couldn't bear to see you with someone else. It hurt," Harry admitted, looking down. Ron was shocked. Was Harry really saying this to him? He didn't want to believe it – it was too good to be true.

"Are you joking? Because I don't think I can handle it if you are," Ron said, looking at Harry. Harry smiled.

"I'm not joking. I've made my mind up. I _do_ love you. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I _want_ to be with you," Harry said, looking deeply into Ron's eyes. Ron couldn't believe what he'd heard.

"Y-you do?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I do," Harry said, smiling.

Harry took Ron's hand and held it firmly. Ron had butterflies in his stomach. His hand tingled at Harry's touch. He tried to control his breathing, but it was too hard. He felt Harry's other hand tangle in his hair, and Ron's heartbeat sped up quickly. He felt Harry's soft lips press against his own, and he was lost. Lost in thoughts of Harry.

He couldn't think of anything else but the wonderful boy who was kissing him. He felt as Harry's hand let go of his own hand and made its way up his back, up to his face. It was then that he put his own arms around Harry's neck and grabbed his dark messy hair. It was, by far, the greatest moment of his life. It felt like it had been going on forever, but he still didn't want it to end, but it did.

When he opened his eyes, he saw those mesmerising emerald green eyes looking at him lovingly. He knew he was blushing but he didn't care. After staring into Harry's eyes for what seemed like hours, he couldn't think properly. Everything was fuzzy. He knew that he'd just kissed the most perfect boy on Earth, and he couldn't stop smiling about it. He looked up at Harry. Harry was leaning in, eyes closed, to kiss him again...

* * *

Then he woke up.

His eyes remained shut – he didn't want to open them. It had all been a dream. A beautiful dream. But when did he start dreaming?

Ron felt empty, truly heartbroken. Harry didn't really love him. He knew it had been too good to be true. Maybe, if he was lucky, the dream had started before he'd sent the dreadful letter - the letter that had ruined him. Then he wouldn't have Malfoy at him constantly saying "gay" and wouldn't have people's unwanted stares while he walked through the corridors.

But he still would rather it be true. The dream was so… _real_. The feel of Harry's soft lips pressed against his, the smell of Harry, so strong and intoxicating. So perfect. He needed to stop thinking about it, or he was going to cry. Maybe he _was_ crying. He couldn't tell, for he felt numb from the pain of realisation that it had all been a figment of his imagination. The only emotion he could feel was sadness. It washed over him, and he could feel a sharp jabbing in his chest, in his heart.

 _Why_ couldn't dreams come true? If this was a school for magic, then why couldn't he make it happen? Harry was _much_ too good for him. He was handsome, smart, brave, kind, friendly, loyal... the list could go on. What was Ron? Long nosed, lanky, red headed, obsessive, gay? Maybe that's what Harry thought of him. Maybe Harry was sick and tired of him. Maybe Harry was in love with Hermione. Maybe, Ron thought, that he should just leave Hogwarts. Go to a muggle school. Get away from all of this so called _magic_ , which couldn't simply make dreams come true. Get away from Harry. Because, he didn't have the courage to speak to Harry anymore, without losing control. Without bursting into helpless tears. Without feeling as if Harry had shot an arrow straight through his heart, and he would forever be wounded.

But he knew, of course, that Harry had nothing to do with his dream. Harry was oblivious to the perfect fantasies his best friend was having about him. That is, if the dream had started before the letter, otherwise, he would know of Ron's love for him. But no. even _that_ was too good to be true. He couldn't imagine Harry accepting the fact that he was deeply in love with him. If it had really happened, he wouldn't be friends with Harry anymore. Harry would've abandoned him. He went on for ages, thinking over and over about this. It must've been hours. He still didn't open his eyes, because he was afraid to face reality, and face the fact that he would never be with Harry, ever.

"Ron," he heard a voice say. That ever so familiar voice. The voice he had heard so clearly in his dream. He decided it was time to man up and deal with it. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes. All he could see was the roof of his four-poster bed. Then, he turned his head to the side, to see that amazing boy from his dreams, Harry. He was too gorgeous to be true, but he couldn't think like that anymore, he decided.

"Yeah?" he asked, in the biggest attempt to hide his sadness.

"You told me you'd be five minutes late to transfiguration. You didn't even turn up." he said. "You've been asleep for ages!"

Ron shrugged. He didn't care anymore. Maybe he'd get expelled. That would be better than having to be with Harry, watching him fall for girls, watching him grow up, and feeling lonely, knowing that he would never get the boy he loved. "Just tired," he said simply, and then he got out of bed. His legs felt like jelly. He'd never felt so lost, so depressed, so numb. He collapsed, and landed on the floor by Harry's feet.

"Woah, you alright?" asked Harry, grabbing his hands and pulling him back up and helping him back on to his bed. Just the feel of Harry touching his hand set of a million butterflies in Ron's stomach.

"Yeah," said Ron quietly, trying to suppress the tears. Harry looked concerned.

"You sure? you don't seem alright," he said, looking into Ron's eyes. Ron felt like he could pass out. Those eyes were just so beautiful, he loved them _so_ much.

"I guess I'm okay."

"You guess? What's wrong?" Harry asked, moving onto Ron's bed and putting a comforting arm around him. "You know you can tell me anything." Ron sighed. He couldn't tell Harry what was wrong. Harry would hate him. He would think he was a perverted obsessive moron.

"Just a bit ill, that's all," Ron lied, smiling weakly.

"I think you're lying," Harry said. Ron's heart rate increased significantly.

"Why?" he managed, trying desperately not to cry.

"Because, you look like you're going to cry," he said softly, worriedly. "I don't want you to be upset. Have _I_ done something?" This is what Ron was dreading most. For Harry to blame himself for Ron's stupid dreams. Ron couldn't help himself. He let a tear roll down his cheek.

"N-no, you haven't done anything," he said quietly, looking down at his hands in his lap. Harry pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, don't cry, Ron. Please tell me what's wrong," he said into Ron's ear. He was rubbing Ron's back soothingly.

"I c-can't tell you," said Ron through his tears. "You'd hate me."

"Ron! I could _never_ hate you," said Harry pushing Ron back to look intently into his eyes. Then, he pushed Ron onto his back and stuck his tongue into Ron's mouth. Ron reached up to grab Harry's hair and he felt Harry's legs wrap around him, and his body pressed down against his own body. Harry's tongue moved slowly in Ron's mouth, but it was wonderful. He kissed Harry back, passionately. More passionately than in his dream - if it _was_ a dream. Maybe it hadn't been a dream. He opened his eyes, to find Harry staring at him lovingly, smiling his gorgeous smile.

"I love you," he said sweetly, tangling his fingers in Ron's hair, causing Ron to smile too.

"But, I thought it was a dream," said Ron, confused.

"You fell asleep after we kissed. I decided to move you. I lifted you back up to your bed, and told you I'd go to Transfiguration, and you said you'd be there in five minutes, don't you remember?"

"No," said Ron. "I thought it had all been a dream, that's why I was, you know, upset."

Before anything else could happen, their lips were pressed together again, and moving perfectly together. Ron pulled away after a few minutes.

"I love you too, forever," he whispered, and Harry smiled.

Harry pulled Ron in for another kiss. Ron knew that Harry was the greatest person he knew. The greatest person ever. He knew that Harry would never leave him, and he knew that he wouldn't leave Harry. He felt happier than he'd ever felt in his life, and it was all because of this amazingly perfect boy lying on top of him, kissing him. He just knew one thing; he would never feel empty, numb or depressed again. Harry would make sure of that.


End file.
